


Truth or Dare

by Shadowstone1



Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstone1/pseuds/Shadowstone1
Summary: These three just never get any rest, so what happens when they finally do? Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Bat (Wizard101)/Mellori (Wizard101)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :3
> 
> Note: Lucifugus is bat

A calm, slow voice filled the warm air of the space, “Truth or dare”.

Slowly, a quiet voice responded “Truth”.

The first voice, a little raspy, pauses, before slowly articulating “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

The breath of the quiet voice hitches, their breath quickly returning, faster than before. “I, well, I guess I, I mean, I… ”

The first voice sighs, “If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to.”

“She does” an excited voice pipes in from nearby, “or she faces the consequences”

“What?”

“No”

“I didn’t agree to this” The quiet voice whines

“It’s clear that she doesn’t want to answer it.”

“But it’s the principle of it.”

The slightly raspy voice sighs, long and drawn out. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen”, the quiet voice responds hesitantly.

“Wait, what?”

“Only sixteen?”

“Yeah”

“But you look so old” The excited voice is incredulous, voice almost reaching shrill tones.

“You do not appear only to be a year or so younger than us.”

A silence falls on the space again. A small, flickering light in the center filling the space. Walls of small, flimsy, thin material bring it’s three occupants closer together as they talk away the night. They sit around the light, close together for warmth. The walls move with every touch, little more than thin blankets hung between chairs and any other object that could be found. Slowly, the quiet voice pipes up again, voice considerably calmer now, but still with a slight shake to it.

“Is it my turn now?”

“Wait, I still don’t get…”

“Yes it is” The raspy voice cut in. “That means you can now ask either of us whether we want a truth, or a dare.”

“Oh” the excited voice gasped again. “pick me, pick me, pick me, please pick me, it’ll be so fun!” She was practically whining at this point.

“Mellori, stay quiet, she’s not gonna pick you if you keep asking like that. It’s just annoying.”

“But, but, you don’t think I’m annoying, don’t you?”

How can she be this cute, it’s not fair, why does she get to torture me like this? 

Slowly, the quiet voice from the corner, almost obscured in folds of fabric, slowly asked, “Mellori, truth or …”

“Dare, I choose dare,” Mellori was visibly vibrating, her eyes shining wide as she started bouncing slightly at the thought of her coming dare. Her short black hair was framing her face and waved all over the place, framing her face in just the right way. She looked so beautiful as she knocked into the chair behind her, holding the entire place up. As she rushed to steady the chair, her sleeve rolled up, showing off a striped, multicoloured bracelet. 

I remember making that bracelet for her.

I remember going to the district that day, we all had a day off and I remember Mellori dragging both of us down to the markets. We were going to just explore and blow off some steam, Bartelby knows we were tense. We were perusing some of the stalls when we came across a friendship bracelet making stand. It appeared to be made for people about half our age, but that didn’t stop us. That reminds me, is he still...

I look over to the other person with us. His raspy voice had fallen silent, and his eyes were focused on me, as if waiting for me to do something. My eyes drifted towards his wrist, where upon it lay another bracelet, similar in design to Mellori’s. He’s still wearing it, good.

His raspy voice piped up as he again cleared his throat. Silence greets this, me and Mellori falling silent as we wait for him. Evidently he was not satisfied with this as he slowly opened his mouth to speak again. “I believe you have a dare for Mellori”

“Yes, what he said, I need a dare, I need one” Mellori responded in that beautiful whine of hers. Oh, wait, I am the person who is supposed to be giving her a dare, aren’t I. My mind races as I watch the both of them watch me, I’m fumbling for a possible idea.

“Okay then, for the rest of the night, you have to talk in a Marlebonian accent.” I smile at her as she just sits there quiet for a moment, her brows furrowed in though. She was staring at me, a small smile growing on her face. After a few moments, her smile almost covered her entire face.

She opened her mouth, and in an amazingly good attempt at a Marleybone accent, she says “Are you sure you want me to do that darling.” Those crisp, smooth words coming out of her mouth I did not expect. They’re breaking into my mind, smoothly and slowly eroding away all of my thoughts as I sit there, flabbergasted.

A long, rough, but calm laugh fills the tent, coming from the other side of our hideaway. It rumbles low and long as we both sit there, our faces growing steadily redder.

“Lucifugus” I whine, yes, I am whining, what of it.

“What” he says in a perfect Marleybonian accent, he’s doing this intentionally, I can see his grin. I go to bury my face in my hands as again, Mellori responds in her faux british accent.

“Come on Luc, that’s my dare, don’t you dare do this to me.” She whines once again, oh Bartelby, how can he be this good at flustering us both with only one word. I slowly look up from my hands to see him grinning from his little corner. His solid blue eyes crinkling up as a mean smile covers his face. His dark skin hides any hint of a blush that may be on his face. I feel my cheeks heating up as he stares at me. I quickly look away, towards Mellori, as I try to hide my blush. 

She doesn’t appear to be doing well either. Her face is hidden in her hands, a dark blush creeping out from under them. Her hair and hands are doing amazingly at hiding it but it is just growing too big to hide. She slowly looks up at Luc, face still hidden behind her hands. “What will it take for me to stop you from speaking in that damn accent.” Her own accent is starting to fail horribly, I don’t blame her, but she is putting up a commendable effort to keep it up.

He slowly watches her, eyes staring blankly as she almost wilts under his gaze. After torturing her for a few minutes, he slowly responds with “It’s your turn.”

Oh, he’s good. Bartelby dammit, these two are just too much for me at times.

Mellori stares at him for a minute, before her eyes slowly widen as she realises what he is saying. Slowly and hesitantly, all of the whine from her voice gone, she asks “Truth or dare?”

“Dare” his raspy voice responds. He’s enjoying this so much, the smile has yet to leave his face.

“I dare you to never speak in a Marleybonian accent again tonight.” She quickly asks, she doesn’t seem to have realised what he just managed to do.

His long, low raspy voice once again fills the space. His eyes close as he almost starts barking from some despicable reason that he finds our shared embarrassment funny. Mellori almost seems scared, her eyes are once again wide, she is staring blankly at him. I’m starting to see what he’s laughing at now, her eyes are almost as wide as dinner plates. I let out a few small giggles at the sight of her.

“What’s so funny, seriously you guys, I don’t know what you’re getting at.” She is still trying to keep up the accent, this is too good. She looks towards me as I start openly laughing along with Luc. “Seriously, what is so funny about this?”

“He just took away your entire turn, just to stop him imitating you with his accent, and you didn’t realise it.” I say, between laughs. The sight of her utterly stupefied face has me set off again. She buries her face in her hands as we continue to slowly wind down. Eventually falling silent as she slowly pulls her hands down.

Silence takes over the space again, a small smile on my face as I watch the other two. A small one slowly grows on Mellori’s as she shifts in her position, slowly moving her legs from being by her side to under her. She slowly moves into this position, before springing forwards into Luc’s space. “Well smart and handsome guy, it’s your turn, isn’t cutie.” The last part she looks over to me for, before winking, just to make sure I know who she meant. Her accent is still keeping well, she doesn’t flake from a dare that easily.

Here we go again, it’s both mine and Luc’s turn to hide behind our hands as she slowly starts grinning in triumph. This is going to be a long night.

The rest of the night continues much the same. Mellori and Lucifugus taking turns to completely make the other inoperable until they both fall exhausted to the floor. I’m caught in both of their crossfire for most of the night, easy prey for the both of them. So when they’re both as exhausted as this the opportunity is almost too much to resist.

“Are you two done flirting with every imaginable thing under this blanket or do you need to do anything else before we sleep.” This one sentence just seems to set them both off again, they curl up into their sleeping bags, not another sound emerging from them. I smile at them both as they hide their faces from me.

It’s nice like this, just the three of us, it’s good to just relax like this. I haven’t for so long, I almost missed this feeling of pure bliss, what with everything that’s going on. I continue smiling as I slide into my sleeping bag between them. The room seems to calm as we all seem to subconsciously agree that it’s time to sleep. As I’m just about to drift off, I hear a quiet “Goodnight Lucifugus, Goodnight Monica, I love you both.” come from my right. I’m too tired to reply, or even process what she just said at the end there, so I just grunt along with Luc.

The space returns once again to quiet, the air filled with a soft low light as the three friends snuggle up together in their sleeping bags, willing away the cold of the night between them. The air grows still as small snores fill the room. Happy, for how long though? They will see.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh, that happened
> 
> This has sort of been seeping around in my mind for a few weeks, and i plan to write more, but we'll see how that goes.
> 
> But yeah, so I gave Bat a name, what of it, is that probably the only thing making this canon divergent, yes, yes it is, so what.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this, if you have time, comments and kudos are really appreciated.
> 
> Have a great day, and stay safe everyone :3


End file.
